Of Demons and Dragons
by LolyGothica
Summary: In the world filled with demons, there is another creature, a whole different level than the demons. Dragons. They are rare, but real. OOC, AU, demons and dragons. NatsuxUke!Gray, RoguexUke!Sting.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! For everyone who remembers me, I am so glad if you reading this fic too. And thank you so much for your support in my previous fic. And do not worry, I will sometimes write oneshots for my previous fic. It just, I opened my phone and found this document unfinished. So I finish it. It will be a multichaptered fic again, but with slow updates. So the warning will be slow updates. Other things about this fic universe will be revealed little by little through story progress.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic.

**CHAPTER 1**

The demon world, there was a world filled and reigned by demons. The races lived in harmony despite their differences. The modern races lived together in developed towns and blend without barrier between one another. While the primitive ones, some still lived in packs.

One of the primitive races was snow cat demons. They lived in peace and wisely used the nature resources without exploiting them. They may be primitive but open up for newcomers as long they meant no harm toward their tribe and their winter forest.

Their peaceful life went for thousands years, until an evil demon, a rare and the only one Deliora, slaughtered the whole village. No one would be spared in his killing spree.

Ur, a wolf demon with powerful magical power went to the village as soon as she heard the news along with her apprentice, another wolf demon named Lyon. She went first since she was the most powerful ice magic user while other powerful demons prepared and gathered themselves as fast as they could before it was too late to help the snow cat tribe.

But apparently, it was already too late when she arrived. The houses had been flattened with the forest ground. Corpses scattered all over the village. She could hear faint noises from the kittens, but they were already beyond helping.

Ur's lips made a thin line as she grasped Lyon's hand which trembled in fear, anger, and sorrow. How could some demon did that?

Still walked around in hope to find survivors, or at least a survivor. Lyon gripped Ur's hands tighter everytime he saw a corpse, and it was a lot. Until he heard a faint cry which heard like it came from beneath a pile of wooden planks.

"Ur." Lyon tugged at Ur's hand. Ur looked back at him with raised eyebrows. "Hear." Lyon instructed.

Ur narrowed her eyes in concentration before widening them. There she heard a faint cry, yet it was strong enough than the rest they had came to encounter before.

"Come on." Ur urged Lyon to get closer to the source before removing the woods.

The surprise was extreme. What they found beneath the pile was a little black eared and black tailed snow cat demon around Lyon's age, maybe younger. He was healthy though there were some little scratches and it seemed they from the woods. Overall he was unscathed.

"Oh, boy." Ur softly stated before squatting down before the boy. The boy looked at her and Lyon with fearful teary eyes. The weary was clear in his eyes and posture.

"Come here, we won't hurt you." Ur encouraged the boy to came out from his hiding. It seemed the boy had ducked beneath a sturdy table before his house crumbled down.

The boy sobbed rapidly as he tried to control his crying. He kept sobbing while hugging his knees tightly, stared ahead with distrustful eyes back and forth between Ur and Lyon.

"Mama, I want Mama." The boy sobbed.

"Your mama is gone." Ur said softly.

Fresh tears immediately rolled down from his eyes. The boy was adorable, no denying. And that pained Ur even more to see such a sweet boy cry in despair.

"WATCH OUT!" Lyon cried out as he ran and snatched the boy abruptly from his hiding. The boy screamed in fright by the stranger's abruptness. Ur muttered some curses at Lyon's idiotic act but soon she saw why Lyon did that. The table collapsed just a second after Lyon took the boy out.

The boy stopped screaming as he saw what happened to the table and it dawned on him what would happen if he still was there. He stopped struggling in Lyon's arms and instead hugged the older boy back. He was exhausted both physically and mentally, he was sad and still frightened. He was confused. It was only logical for him to cling to something closest to him.

Lyon blinked when the boy hugged him back. The second before he struggled furiously but then he hugged him back tightly. Ur sighed in relieve at seeing this. The boy now calm enough and trust them even if it just a bit. The sobs still there, but it was better than before.

After a little conversation Ur and Lyon knew the boy's name was Gray Fullbuster. And as Ur inspected, the boy was a bearer, much to Lyon's embarassment. Lyon immediately blushed after hearing that. Gray was eleven years younger than Lyon, but for demons, it was roughly equal to one year younger if they were human.

"But where is this Deliora?" Lyon asked to no one since he knew none of them could answer it.

"Maybe it is hiding?" Ur replied distractedly as she carried the small demon in her back.

"Hiding? Seriously?" Lyon skeptically inquired.

"The dragon." The boy's timid and tired voice stated.

"Dragon?" Lyon spun around to stare wide eyed to Gray as if he sprout a second head. Ur stopped midtrack as well.

"The dragon beat him, and flew him away from the village." Gray explained sleepily.

Ur and Lyon looked at each other skeptically by the boy's statement. Yes there were dragons in the demon world, but it was very rare. They usually hid themselves from demons' view since their mighty power and massive form may scared the demons. The dragons' power was in another level, way above the demons. Some demons deemed them like Gods.

"It was fire dragon, a young fire dragon" Gray added before slumbering off on Ur's shoulder.

(110 years later)

"Lyon! Wake up already, we will be late." Gray roughed while shook the older boy's body.

"Ten minutes." Lyon mumbled sleepily.

"No!"

"Five?"

"Lyon!"

"Fine fine." Lyon finally sighed. Gray nodded satisfied with his job before going back to their kitchen. He did all the house work since Ur was attending the demon council meeting.

Lyon sleepily scratched the back of his wolf ear and sat on his chair in the dining room. His eyes set on the bacon served in front of him. Gray said something about they had a mission but Lyon's attention was solely on his bacon. Gray didn't mind it as well since it was too early for Lyon to use his brain correctly. Yet Lyon managed to uphold his image.

The mission they were going to do was not a big business. In fact it was nothing compared to what they had in the past. They took it as a little holiday since the mission happened in a place which famous with its natural beauty. Gray would like a little change. Lyon didn't mind either since they were not in any dire monetary situation. Ur's commission alone was enough for the three of them for months per pay.

Thus Gray never expected that he would have a fateful encounter.

(Back to 110 years ago)

"Natsu-nii?" Sting raised his eyebrows at the rage on his older brother's face.

"What?!" He snapped.

Sting raised both his arms. "No need to bark on me, okay?" Sting frowned.

Natsu growled low before looking out through the big window of his family's castle. Sting peered to from Natsu's side. "Is it something to do with Acknologia?"

Hearing the dragon's name boiled Natsu's blood. He calmed himself before nodded to Sting.

"What now?" Sting asked carefully, didn't want to anger the older dragon by 350 years beside him.

"He sent one of his mate's puppet. You know Deliora? He sent it to the snow cat tribe population."

Sting's eyes widened at that. Snow cat tribe was one of his favorites since they looked all white and fluffy and cuddly. Not like he would ever admit it though. "Th-then?"

"No survivor." Natsu's eyes were downcast. "I felt its menace too late. I tried to contact other dragons in close proximity, but apparently I was the closest to the tribe."

"It's not your fault, Natsu-nii." Sting sighed as he sat beside Natsu.

"I know. I threw that thing in a nearby active volcano."

"It died?"

"It burnt into nothing." Natsu fisted his hand tightly.

The two dragons, which were in their humanoid forms, kept staring to the full moon. Silently grieving for yet another tragedy caused by Acknologia and his mate, Zeref.

"Does father know this?"

"I don't see him yet today."

"Mother?"

"I don't see him yet either."

"Exactly!" Sting jumped to his feet. "I didn't see them since a week ago. What are they doing?"

Natsu blinked and stared blankly to his brother reaction. Now that Sting had mentioned it he realized that yes, he didn't see his father nor 'mother' this week. They were living in a same castle. A huge one, but that didn't mean they wouldn't able to cross path once in awhile for a whole week.

A realization crossed Natsu's mind. He ran to his father's office with Sting's hot in his tail from curiosity. Natsu stopped at a stone calendar system. Natsu calculated that and that before sighing and smirked to a confused Sting.

"Let's never talk about them for a whole month. Well, a week has passed, so we wait three weeks more." Natsu grinned as he draped his arms on the younger dragon.

"Eh? How so? Will they be okay?"

"Of course! Beyond okay."

"I don't get it." Sting furrowed his eyebrows.

"Oh, you will, another hundred years or so."

(Back to present)

Gray and Lyon's mission finished fast, as expected. So Gray had a whole day to explore the beautiful village. The village and its forest were indeed a sight, just like his hometown. Gray felt a sting in his heart whenever he remembered some flashes from his childhood moment with his tribe, but he shook it off. He was a mature demon now and couldn't afford of being childish. Without him noticing it he was arrived at a clear and beautiful lake. The water was crystal clear, fishes swam around freely. Gray wanted to swim in the lake, but a figure which he didn't realized was there caught his eyes.

The cat demon never saw someone like that pink haired demon before. He had large scaly skin at both sides of his eyes, but no distinct feature like tail or ears. His ears looked like what they called human's. Gray kept staring at the man, what type of demon was him? Lizard?

While Natsu, he smelled the cat demon's scent. He was sure he never met that boy, but how came the demon had his scent? The only ones who had dragon's scent on them were demons who had encountered dragons. Dragon's scents were different than demon's. Demon's couldn't smell dragon's scent. And while demon's scents more prominent, dragon's scent lasted for hundred years although demon's nose couldn't catch it.

Even though Natsu didn't direct his eyes on the snow cat demon, his sharp sense told him that the demon stared intently to him.

Natsu was curious, how came the demon had his scent?

**End**

**THANKS **for reading this fic. I would like to ask your kindness for lending me your power (?). Reviews are power for authors :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the warm welcome you readers and reviewers gave me. I am really elated seeing the reviews the previous chapter got. Thanks again for: **Rewinsan****, Fullbusterrulesmyheart, dreamscometrue410, Henderwhore, chippo843, Guest, SnowShiro-Kitsune14,** and** Anything 12345 Everything**.

Reply for unlogged-in:

**Henderwhore**: Hoo, thank you so much. I am happy you read my other fic :D. Oh don't worry, they are going to make appearances eventually.

**Guest**: Thanks for reviewing, and Yay! Uke Gray!

And as I observe, we Uke!Gray-fans are in need for more Uke!Gray fics.

Just a warning this fic may be a bit serious than my previous fic. So maybe in the future it will be turned M-rated, though personally I think this chapter has entered M-rate domain but I am not really sure if the content in this chapter can be considered as M-rate. Anyway enjoy.

I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic.

**CHAPTER 2**

Gray kept staring intently to the demon before him. Something about him felt familiar. Not physically, he was sure since his distinct features surely wouldn't forgotten. Then what? Aside that Gray actually SHOULD feel uneasy with the fact that he couldn't smell anything from the man, nor he couldn't sense his intent.

"Hello?" Gray hesitantly greeted.

Natsu finally turned to face him. He assessed the demon from head to toes. The fluffy black cat ears and the alerted sway of black tail were his clues that the demon in front of him was a cat demon. Natsu looked up to Gray's eyes to meet innocent and naiveté- and confidence- shone there.

"Hello." Natsu greeted back with a grin.

Seeing the grin Gray smiled lopsidedly. "Are you... What demon are you?"

Natsu blinked. Oh right, he was in his humanoid form.

"Are you a lizard demon?" Gray guessed.

"Yes." Natsu answered quickly. He didn't have any idea of what type of demon his humanoid form resembled most so he was okay with whatever Gray came up with.

"I see, I never saw a lizard demon before."

"You see one now."

"GRAY!" Lyon's yelling voice called Gray from behind. The cat demon turned toward the voice.

"Lyon, I am here."

"I know." Lyon growled before taking the smaller demon's arm and pulled him to his back. "Who is this flaming head?" Lyon asked dangerously to Gray.

"Natsu, a lizard demon." Natsu stated blankly, a vein popped by Lyon's nickname for him.

Lyon narrowed his eyes on Natsu. His deepest instinct screamed for them to run away from Natsu. This demon before them, Lyon found his presence overwhelming, like Natsu was another entity, which actually he was.

"Lizard demon?"

"Yes."

"I never see a lizard demon before."

"Now you have."

"Natsu-nii!" A blonde, looked younger than Natsu, came from the woods towards them. Natsu waved dismissively to him.

"Eh, who are them?" He asked to Natsu.

Gray observed the other man carefully. To say Natsu a strange demon, it was nothing compared to the other man. He practically shining with some white marks all over his body. Lyon couldn't contain his bewilderment too and both showed it with wide eyes and slightly gaping mouth.

"He is Sting, my bro- friend." Natsu introduced his little brother which met a confused stare from the younger dragon since Natsu addressed him as a friend.

"Natsu-nii?"

"What demon are you?" Lyon asked, didn't bother masking his confusion.

"Demon?" Sting just as confused as the two demons.

"He is..." Natsu trailed while taking a closer observation to Sting's features. "firefly demon."

Sting spluttered in disbelief, dragon to firefly was a free-jump degradation for him. While Lyon and Gray's faces showed comprehension. Or miscomprehension.

"Anyway, you two are from government, right?" Natsu asked. Seeing the two's uniform he was sure.

"Yes, we are in special community service squad." Lyon answered.

"Ah, what a coincidence, I really want to join that squad."

Sting blinked and watched closely to Natsu's strange actions. Yes, they need to infiltrate government structure somehow, since a rumor circulating amongst dragons said that Zeref had brainwashed some important government personnel.

Lyon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What your purpose?"

"We need money, for living expenses and all." Natsu said grinning and circled his arms around Sting's neck.

Lyon frowned but didn't retort to that. His suspicion wasn't ceased and Natsu knew they were treading on an egg shell.

"You need to pass our tests." Gray added.

"We will." Natsu said confidently. A 960 years worth experience was more than sufficient to pass every exams this world could have. He looked to Sting, a 610 years worth experience would pass smoothly as well.

"Fine then, if you feel so confident, flame head." Gray smirked lopsidedly.

"Flame head?" Sting inquired as he looked back and forth between Gray and Natsu. "A bearer shouldn't have an insulting mouth, you know."

To say Gray and Lyon surprised was an understatement. Even their squad mates found it hard to believe that Gray was a bearer, not with his normal attitude. Though his physical changes began showing these past three years and made his figure and face getting rather smoother, his mental was still as any dominant demons out there. No strangers ever realized that he was a bearer, not until now.

But then, Sting had lived too long to not realize it. Besides, his and Natsu's 'mother' was a bearer too.

"Yo-you know?" Gray blushed red.

"Of course."

Gray was speechless while once again Lyon looked at Sting with suspicious. The two men in front of them were not ordinary demons, he could feel it but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"So, may we join?" Natsu asked to break the awkward atmosphere.

Lyon nodded hesitantly.

(Then)

Gildarts leaned back on his office chair backrest and stared at the test paper in his hand. The lizard demon scored excellent and he worked on it in relatively short time. In fact he had made record. Something felt fishy with the man but since he had no clue of what and had no prove, and had nothing to reject him, he should accept him. He looked out from his grand window to the ground below where the lizard man was with his blonde friend, a firefly demon, who didn't take the test. Once again, was there really firefly demons exist?

Then an unexpected event happened before him, Gajeel, his new man, came to them and seemed greeting them with familiarity. Ah, so Gajeel knew them. He thought it would be a little safe if someone from his squad knew him already.

While with Natsu and the other, Natsu was wide eyed pointed at a steel-scaled-humanoid-formed Gajeel.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Natsu yelled.

"Same goes to you, flame breath."

"Seriously, Gajeel-san." Sting joined.

"I am here just like you. Since older dragons seem too lazy to act on this." Gajeel explained offhandedly.

"Ah, I see. So, which squad you are in?" Natsu asked.

"Special community service under Captain Gildarts' command."

"So we are in a same squad."

"So it seems." Gajeel then turned to Sting. "How about you?"

Sting shrugged. "Nah, I don't like the works in that squad."

"Maybe you will be interested in Minerva's squad, Sting." Another male came to them. His features looked almost same with Sting, but with shadowy color. They turned to him. And Natsu immediately fired up.

"You little fucker!" Natsu lunged with a fist.

"Natsu-nii!" Sting pulled Natsu from his back, away from the black haired, red eyed shadow dragon.

Gajeel flicked his tongue. "Can you be civil for once to Rogue?"

"Well, it's not your brother being deflowered, Gajeel!" Natsu snapped.

"It's not deflower!" Sting yelled in embarrassment.

"It just a little peck." Rogue defended himself, for the umpteenth.

"On the LIPS!"

"Sting was the one asking Rogue about birds and bees." Gajeel smirked. "And practical explanations are proven more effective."

"Like hell!" Natsu kept fuming.

After a whole ten minutes of calming Natsu they gathered again. This time Rogue explained what kind of Minerva's squad was and Sting seemed more interested with Minerva's squad.

"I just need to pass the test, right?" Sting asked.

"Yes." Rogue nodded.

"Hey hey, I don't say you can join him, Sting."

"I'm not a kid anymore." Sting deadpanned.

"But.. That...that..." Natsu trailed while pointed his index finger accusingly to Rogue.

"Rogue is not like whatever you think of him, Natsu-nii." Sting sighed.

Natsu still threw accusing look toward Rogue, but the tense circumstance broke again by Gajeel.

"Anyway, Natsu."

"What?" Natsu offhandedly responded, his eyes still glaring at Rogue.

"How come Gray have your scent?"

"That cat demon?"

Gajeel nodded with narrowing eyes. It would be inconsiderate of Natsu if he transformed to his dragon form without accessing his surrounding and resulting a witness.

"I don't know either." Natsu frowned before stared sharply to Gajeel. "I know what you are thinking. I'm not that inconsiderate, okay."

Gajeel just shrugged, he then added. "Just in case this rings a bell, Gray is from snow cat tribe. The one Deliora destroyed."

Natsu's and Sting's eyes lit up at the mention of snow cat tribe. Sting smiled and Natsu grinned.

"So, there is a survivor?" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Yes, just one though. And I think that explains how Gray smelled like you. He possibly saw you plummeting that Deliora."

"Yeah!" Natsu fisted his hands in the air, grateful and happy at least he managed to save one soul, and an adorable one.

"Gajeel, you know that but still asking Natsu why Gray has his scent?" Rogue piped in. Natsu blinked and realization dawned on him.

"He is right! You accused me while knowing the reason altogether?!"

"My bad." Gajeel smirked.

(Then)

Natsu couldn't be happier having joined in Gildart's squad. The demons were all very lively! Just like the way he liked it. Every now and then brawls would happen but the festive air in their hall never ceased. He was pitying Gajeel though since he wasn't someone looking forward for this kind of environment. But seeing Gajeel now, it seemed he approved it. He understood how Rogue didn't join this squad.

From a corner Elfman and some other males demon began quarreling and the white haired monster kept chanting about 'MAN'. His little sister, Lisanna, had greeted him and introduced him to all the squad members who warmly welcomed him. There were several demons caught his eyes. Erza, the leopard woman. Mirajane, a Satan demon, who he felt like a real materialization of evil but with sweetest and prettiest face. And of course the captain himself.

"Ah, and he is Gray." Lisanna said to Natsu when Gray entered the hall. "Just so you know, he is a bearer despite his frequent fights with the males."

"I know." Natsu grinned when he and Gray met eyes. His scent on Gray oddly refreshing.

"Eh? You know?"

"Natsu." Gray greeted and slid beside Natsu in their bench.

"Oh, so you know each other."

"I brought him here, Lisanna." Gray said.

"I see, that's why he knows that you are a bearer."

A blush raised on Gray's face. He always embarrassed when his status as a bearer mentioned. Especially with his physical changes. This morning he found out that now his stomach got softer, no more hard muscles. His soft face didn't help either.

"Can't we not talk about that?" Gray groused.

Lisanna sweatdropped. "O-okay."

"What's so embarrassing about being a bearer?" Natsu asked.

Gray sputtered incoherently. "It's not your business, flame head!"

"Droopy eyes, that's really irrelevant."

"Wh-what?" Gray gaped, it was the first time someone called him droopy eyes. "Newbie, are you looking for a trouble?" Gray growled, adorably Natsu might add.

Natsu grinned with mischief in his eyes. "Bring it on."

(Then)

Natsu sprawled open on the wooden floor, faking pants. While Gray sat close-legged with blushing face which all members mistaken as exhaustion from his brawl with Natsu. Except Gajeel. He knew what the fire dragon did to Gray. Being in close proximity with dominant entity and exposure to potent pheromone of a dragon which Natsu purposely let off, triggered fake heat to the bearer.

While Gray wide-eyed stared at Natsu and tried to yank his mind away from the throbbing heat within his body, which slowly crept to a certain area he really didn't want to think of. The subtle smirk on Natsu's face made Gray blushed even more. The bastard knew what he did and how it affected Gray.

Gray stood up and did his best to conceal his trembling. He glared once to Natsu before walking away quickly.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel kicked Natsu's side and sent him flying a good ten meters.

Natsu grinned while raising on his feet. That demon bearer was interesting.

(With Gray)

Gray panted heavily when he locked his room. Why did his heat come in all of a sudden? It wasn't his time but the heat was so strong he almost couldn't stand it. With trembling hands he opened his medicine drawer and fumbled with everything inside for a certain bottle of heat suppressant pills. His blush was really prominent and it reached his chest. He really wished Lyon wouldn't come back from his solo mission tonight. His normal heat occasionally triggered strange and aggressive actions to the wolf demon. He didn't want to think how this strong heat affect his foster brother. And he was sure he couldn't defend himself if Lyon was affected.

Gray smiled when he found the bottle. He poured three pills at once and gulped it immediately. His usual dose was one per consumption, but this heat wasn't usual.

Gray drunk fresh water after that and limping walked to his bed. He lied down and closed his eyes, trying to sleep this heat off.

(With Natsu and Gajeel)

"I never took you as a pervert."

"I actually wanted to show him that being a bearer is not embarrassing." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "Though I am sure now he feels more embarrassing than before." Natsu sighed.

"You put him in danger, you know." Gajeel said.

"Nah, my scent fends off dragons."

"How about demons?"

Natsu blinked and turned to Gajeel. His expression little by little changed to an anxious one. Demons couldn't smell dragon's scent.

"Shit!" Natsu ran quickly toward the direction of Gray's still delicious scent.

"Shit indeed, idiot." Gajeel mumbled.

(Then)

Natsu was perching on Gray's roof, smelled any demons in close vicinity who might affected by Gray's heat. He smelled the house too, and it has three smells. It seemed Gray living with two more demons, one being Lyon. He sighed when he smelled only two unmated demons affected and the effect not as strong as he thought since the unsmelled dragon scent on Gray subconsciously informed demons' brains that this bearer was off limit. Only strong demons would want to approach him. Whether it was a good or bad thing Natsu couldn't decide.

He once peeked through Gray's window, the bearer was curling in his bed. Beautiful blush adorned his cheeks, his eyelashes swept the soft looking skin with the way they fluttered. Pants still puffed from his pink lips. Gray was indeed a sight to behold. If Natsu wasn't a dragon who had gotten full control of his basic primal urges, he might leapt inside and take the bearer. Natsu closed his eyes, this lust should be tamed before it went further into urge to mate. He didn't want to snatch the demon away from his social life.

It was enough to see how his 'mother' grieved over the deaths of his relatives and friends. While he was still alive and healthy by the support of his father's life force. Once a dragon mates with demon, their life force will be connected. The dragon's long life would support the demon's comparatively short life. But the consequences were sometime unbearable for the demon. The demon would encounter countless deaths of his/her dear ones. More over the demon should leave his/her current life, friends, family, to live with his/her dragon mate and new family.

It would be a selfish thought to take a demon as his mate.

**To be continued**

Thanks for reading, and reviews are power for authors. Lend me your power pwease~


	3. Chapter 3

It's almost midnight and I need to sleep ASAP, my parents are rather strict when I am still lurkin' about late. Hehehe. SO really sorry for not replying your reviews personally. Really really sorry. (_ _). I hope you enjoy this new chapter. This chapter contains more of the dragons so lacks NatsuxGray. And OOC dragons.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

**CHAPTER 3**

The morning came and the squad lively new day began. Natsu joined some of the males having breakfast and it was refreshing for lonely entities such as dragons to have a cheerful morning.

Suddenly Gray stormed inside. Fury was in his eyes, angrily searching for Natsu. He spotted the male and stepped forward heavily to him. Natsu smelled his anger but still pretended oblivious and continued his breakfast. A loud bang from Gray banging Natsu's table startled everyone in the dining hall.

"Let's have a word, Natsu." He growled.

Natsu swallowed his food. "Okay."

Instantly the noisy dining hall became quiet and all eyes set on the couple. Natsu followed the smaller man to a closed area and far from public eyes. Gray's smell still deliciously alluring from the fake heat he triggered. He just hoped none of the demons smell it.

"What did you do?" Gray spun suddenly. He glared sharply to Natsu.

"What did I do?"

"You know what I mean."

Natsu crossed his arms and pretended clueless. "I don't know what you mean."

Gray's fists trembled before lunging to Natsu. He grabbed the front of Natsu's shirt and growled dangerously.

"Don't mess with me, Natsu."

Natsu stared down to the furious eyes before him. He could choose to continue pretending oblivious. But the fiery eyes before him told him that would be futile, Gray would bug him to no end.

Natsu sighed before prying Gray's gripping hands on his shirt. The unexpected strength the dragon used bewildered the cat demon. Natsu looked as if it nothing, but the grasp in Gray's arms was powerful, bordering on painful.

"I don't know how but I know what happened to you yesterday." Natsu half lied. "Maybe it's a sign for you to accept your fate as a submissive and stop denying the changes of your body?"

Gray's eyes widened.

"Being a sub is not something you should feel ashamed of." Natsu added.

For a fraction of second, pink dusted Gray's smooth cheeks prettily. The bright eyes was so wide, Natsu could clearly see his reflection there. But they narrowed and a punch delivered to his gut.

"Hei!" Natsu shouted as he released his hold on Gray.

"What do you know about submissive?! You don't know anything about us!" Gray yelled.

"I was born from a submissive, you know." Natsu said before groaning. It wasn't painful but he had to act it out.

"Eh?" Gray blinked, dangerously adorably.

Natsu lowered his head, gradually aware of his carnal instinct to mate the submissive demon before him. He tried to calm himself by filling his lungs with deep breath. Haha, a BIG mistake. He just caught a huge delicious smell from Gray.

"Natsu, are you okay? I'm sorry for that..." Gray trailed as he looked how Natsu's breath became labored and sweat dotted his forehead. A deep worry settled in him.

"Natsu?" Gray stepped closer.

"DON'T!" Natsu practically pasted his back on the brick wall behind him. His eyes a bit unfocused. "Stay away."

"Eh? Why? Natsu, you are not okay. Let me help you."

"Fuckin' stay away, Gray!"

Suddenly a big metal rod fell on Natsu's head. It wouldn't be a big issue if only the rod wasn't infused with dragon magic. Natsu grabbed his head where it collided with the rod and looked up to see a grinning Gajeel but a serious glint in his eyes.

"Bastard." Was the last word Natsu said before falling unconscious.

"Natsu!" Gray caught him in time.

"Tch, don't worry sub. He is okay." Gajeel hopped down from his perching on the balcony.

"But-"

"It's okay." Gajeel said with finality as he took Natsu by his waist and loaded him on his shoulder. He flashed a grin to Gray before walking away.

As Gajeel was afar from Gray, a vein lines popped on his forehead. Tch, this flaming head was troublesome, if even several seconds he was late to step in their run in, Natsu might already rutting Gray somewhere. Oh, the language. He smirked again, imagining how Natsu's 'mother' might react if he heard his thought just then.

"Gajeel-san? What are yo- Natsu-nii!" Sting ran as fast as he could when he saw pink strands poked out from Gajeel's shoulder. Gajeel in turn threw the fire dragon to his little brother. Sting yelped as he caught Natsu's body and fell together on the floor with the motionless body.

"Gajeel-san, you are meanie!" Sting yelled childishly. Gajeel kept smirking, just because Sting was the youngest dragon known in the world for the time being, he wouldn't dot or spoil him as much as almost every dragons he knew.

"What happen?" Rogue asked as he emerged from a shadow.

"You should be grateful, say that to Natsu, okay?" Gajeel said to Sting.

"For what?" Sting said as he rolled Natsu's body off of him. The pink haired dragon fell face down on the pavement. Rogue watched him with silent pity, but since Natsu never approved with him being close to Sting so he had this sadistic pleasure seeing Natsu powerless and vulnerable. He shrugged it off before facing his older sibling.

"What did happen exactly?" Rogue asked.

"Just me saving the world." Gajeel said nonchalantly before walking away.

"Wait." Rogue said firmly.

"Tch," Gajeel flicked his tongue. "What now?"

"Can we talk?"

Gajeel side-glanced him, the younger dragon seemed serious, well, he always serious anyway. Gajeel turned to face him fully.

"Okay, spill." Gajeel said.

"In private." Rogue said. At this Gajeel frowned when he locked eyes with Sting. 'Private' was rather ambiguous with their current state. It could mean the talk was only for dragons or-

"Just us."

Sting stared at Rogue as if he had sprouted another head. It was uncommon for two dragons talk in private when they are currently working in a group.

"Rogue?" Sting wondered, but the black haired dragon didn't budge. Sting lowered his head before took Natsu and piggyback-ed him. "I'm taking him home." Sting for once sounded down.

When they are out of their eyesight, Gajeel immediately growled. "You! Couldn't you find a better excuse to shoo them?"

"That's the best I could think." Rogue argued.

"Then you are stupid. Why didn't you just ask Sting to bring Natsu back home and wait for them to be away then start talking." Gajeel gritted his teeth.

"You were walking away." Rogue retorted.

"Just find excuses! Natsu is better at that."

"See! And you asked me why I never call you with '-nii' like Sting does to Natsu?"

"What?!"

"You never act like a respectable older brother!"

"You are creepily mature!"

"And you are nonsensically competitive!"

Without them knowing, they stopped to pant due from tiring their throats by the subconscious shoutings.

"Okay, now, speak." Gajeel put a cool stance with crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Rogue back to his composed self. "Actually, this talk is not limited to only the two of us. I wanted to talk about it to Natsu too."

"So it's only limited for Sting?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Rogue was silent for dramatic effect. It lasted for a few seconds until vein lines popped in Gajeel's forehead, again.

"You know I've been somewhat becoming a trusty subordinate in Minerva's consideration. She showed me a big secret." Rogue closed his eyes. "There is a baby dragon held captive."

Gajeel's eyes widened instantly, he stepped closer to Rogue. "Baby? You mean, there is another youngling younger than Sting?"

"Apparently yes. He just hatched this morning."

Gajeel slacked his posture, felt languish suddenly. "I see why you don't want Sting hearing this."

It was no secret when a previously youngest dragon found out there was another dragon younger than him, he would be overprotective of the youngling even in normal circumstance. And this baby dragon was in an unfavorable condition. Rogue almost one hundred percent sure Sting would go rampaging the city in his dragonoid form.

"I don't know what the King wants by captivating this baby. But we know what will happen if the parents found him."

"Yeah. Either we take the baby out before the parents come or the city in serious danger."

(With Sting)

Sting sighed as he sat on the bed with an unconscious Natsu beside him. Rogue never kept secrets from him, but why now? They are bestfriends, bestfriends don't keep secret from each other, right? Sting sighed again before falling his body on the bed beside the sleeping Natsu. What are we, Rogue?"

Anyway, today was strange. His nose suddenly picked an unfamiliar scent, yet strangely it prickled his protective instinct. He was sure he never smelled someone or something like that, but deep inside he felt anxious and worry. What was that exactly?

Come to think of it. He was free from missions today. Natsu was fast asleep and even in his sleep he would be safe. Why didn't he follow this strange scent? Sting grinned before leaping out from the window.

(Then)

Sting stared bewildered in front of the huge gate of Minerva's squad special basement unit which was located deep inside the nearby forest. Rogue had showed him this place but since Sting was new they didn't let him enter. What happened? Why did the scent direct him there? Two demons glared at the newbie, as if challenging him to take a step closer to the gate. This area was still forbidden for Sting.

"Oi, Newbie, what do you want?"

Sting snapped out from his deep musing just to stare at the gate keepers. Their intimidating muscled bodies did nothing to stop Sting's curiosity.

"What's inside?" he asked.

The two guard were taken back by the blunt question. They looked at each other with pale faces before glaring again to Sting.

"Newbie, this is off limit for you. Go back home and do your business!" The guard yelled.

Sting frowned. He couldn't pass them without violence. So he walked away like he was told, not before giving the guards suspicious stares.

But Sting didn't give up. He rounded the building before picked a spot. He kneeled on the forest ground and cleared the dried leaves. He concentrated his dragon magic to his ear before leaned into the ground with his ear flat on it. He didn't have superb hearing, but by forcing his power on one sense and temporarily blocking other senses, he might caught something important in the basement below.

Sting pouted when he only heard demons mumbling and speaking. Machines groaned and some demons even shouting orders. Nothing was out of ordinary.

That was until he caught a vague cry of a baby dragon. Sting's eyes opened instantly and his hearing was back to normal again. He felt like hyperventilating and cold sweat suddenly decorating his face. No, he must had misheard it. Sting focused his power to his ear again and proceeded to sneak hear the basement again. This time he focused on catching little cries of baby. And this time, he heard it clearly, unmistakably, that the cries were baby dragon's.

Sting saw red. He panted, desperately keeping his control in check. He stood up before running as fast as he could away from the facility yet still managed his stealth.

And after about a kilometer away, and rounding a hill, Sting stopped and leaned his back at the green stony hill. Sting chocked on his own breath, a tear threatened to escape his eye. No! A baby dragon was there. What the demons did to this baby still unknown. The baby was in danger. No... No...

"NO!" Sting roared loudly before transforming to his dragonoid form.

(With Gajeel and Rogue)

"So what's the plan?" Gajeel asked.

"This." Rogue pulled out a paper from beneath his black coat before giving it to Gajeel. Gajeel accepted it with furrowed eyebrows. The lines were all complicated.

"Explain this... Scratches."

Rogue uncharacteristically snorted. "It basically involves you, me, and Nat-"

Both stopped thinking. Both's eyes didn't see. Both could feel dread crawling right from their toes to the tip of their hairs.

In the sky above them birds flew away from the forest quickly, as if saving themselves from inevitable disaster.

Then a familiar dragon roar echoed through the city.

"STING!" Rogue and Gajeel's shout was the only sound in the whole city which the inhabitants were still petrified by the mighty roar.

(With Natsu)

Natsu's eyes snapped open. He didn't register where he was, he didn't register what had happen to his head, he didn't even register who did that to him.

He only registered one thing. Sting's roar vibrated the air.

"STING!" Natsu transformed without thinking.

**To be continued**

I can't help it but Sting is soooo cute and adorable in the new chapter :3. I love cute and adorable and innocent Sting. So from now on the dragons will be quite OOC. Hehehe.

Anyway, please give me your power (reviews) so I can keep writing this. But sorry, I can't promise fast updates


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you sooo much for **dreamscometrue410, theabridgedkuriboh, Sakuyoung Suh, Graffiti-Kami, **and** ayuka mizuho-san **for your reviews in the previous chapter. They are my power source \(*_*)/

Reply for anonymous review:

**ayuka mizuho-san**: Thanks for your review :3. Yay! Really happy you read my other story and liking it too. Hope you like this fic none the less.

"I don't own Fairy Tail and never make any money by this fic."

Oh, and I just found out that some facebookers do something horrible, they post people's fanfictions from here (or any other sources) to their notes, some with credits some not. I don't know if they got permission from the authors but personally as an author I won't happy when someone posting my work somewhere.

**CHAPTER 4**

Gray held his breath as he was staring wide-eyedly to the wrecked house before him. He had this guilt after punching Natsu in the gut just because he had encouraged him for accepting his self as a submissive demon, so the most rational thing he thought was apologizing personally. But since Gajeel had brought him home Gray didn't have any idea where to find him. So he asked to bypassers about an alligator demon who was carrying a pink haired lizard demon. They was confused at first, since the only they saw was a pink haired demon piggy backed by a luminous demon. Gray knew it was them, but apparently Natsu wasn't with Gajeel, but with Sting. He finally found his way to Natsu's house. He had been all beaming when he found the house. But suddenly a loud roar came from the forest nearby and not seconds later a big dragon appeared out of nowhere from inside Natsu's house, damaging the house to the point it flat to the ground.

So here Gray was, on the ground staring at nothing but debris.

(With Gajeel and Rogue)

The roar was without a doubt Sting's. Rogue's eyebrows met, what did Sting think to transform in this daylight? Some booms already shook the earth beneath and thanks to them Rogue and Gajeel able to pinpoint Sting's exact location, which drained any color off of Rogue's face.

"Shit!" Rogue cursed under his breath.

"What now?"

"He is in the facility, where the dragon baby is." Rogue said while kept running.

"Tch, afterall hiding it from Sting is futile."

"I underestimated him."

(Then)

Natsu sniffed the air, Sting was for some reason mad as hell. He pushed his wings more, he shouldn't be far away. Whatever it was, Sting was too childish and rushing to transform in the daylight where people could easily spot him.

When Natsu reached the scene, it was disaster.

Sting managed to wreck the on-surface part of the facility. Demons were all scattered on the ground, some battered, and the rest were unconscious. The still conscious ones were trying to stop the dragon or at least subdue him. But at their levels, they wouldn't even leave scratches on Sting.

Natsu just floated above them, closely observing Sting's moves. At least the younger dragon still having his mind to not harm the demons. Sting kept digging through the basements levels and chunks of metals and woods were flying around. He couldn't just grab Sting away, at this point Sting would struggle and would result on victims. So Natsu just stayed on alert. His ears picked the frantic and panic screams from the demons below, especially when some of them noticed him as well.

Sting roared once when he reached the pit level of the basement. Sting looked confused at first with strained posture. Natsu frowned at that. What was he doing? Sting shuffled slightly before jumping and took off, with a dragon baby in his claws.

Natsu stilled, petrified in the air. The screams from the demon below was backgrounding his brain processing.

"They are its parents! Definitely!" One of the demons cried out.

"Ba-baby?" Natsu stuttered, which heard as growls by the demons.

"STING!" Natsu roared when he finally found his composure. He flew quickly to Sting who was settled down in a clearing.

Sting cooed to the dragon baby who had at some point became calmed after sensing a similar entity. He nudged the baby's head and the baby replied it with his gurgles. Natsu set off before them and Sting immediately crouched menacingly at him with the baby right below his much bigger form.

"Geez, Sting calm down." Natsu said.

Sting didn't answer but calming down nonetheless. He knew the three older dragons would nag him nonstop after this, but his top priority was to make sure that the baby was okay. Unfortunately the baby sensed his sudden tensing and began wailing, scared and traumatized.

"Tch." Natsu clicked his tongue seeing Sting put up his guard again. At this point demons would find them. He approached the duo youngest dragons. "It's okay, move away."

"NO!"

"Don't be stubborn now, move."

"No, Natsu-nii, NO!" Sting's claws twitched.

"Sting, MOVE!"

"NO!"

Natsu calmed himself, being angry wouldn't solve their problem. "Fine, then force transform him."

"Eh?"

"Force transform him."

"Force- what?"

Suddenly from their side a metal covered dragon headbutted Sting and sent him collided with the hill nearby.

"FORCE TRANSFORM! Idiot, and you are idiot too." Gajeel growled to Natsu also. He then bit the terrified dragon baby below him by his neck, minding carefully for the still fragile structure before sending his dragon magic to the baby.

Sting roared back after shaking his head clear from the powerful strike. He almost pounce on Gajeel but a midnight black dragon, a bit bigger than him, suddenly on top of him and pinned him down on the ground forcefully.

"Calm down Sting, something should be done and neither of us know how to do it yet."

But by Rogue's successful action, Natsu went frantic instead. Growling along the lines of 'bastard', 'pervert', 'groper', 'don't molest him', 'come here I pulverize you', 'you want to be a dragon crisp?', 'fucking release him!'

Yet suddenly Sting transformed to his humanoid form and ran quickly to the dragon baby, who had been transformed by Gajeel to his humanoid form too. Gajeel observed his work and damn pleased with it. Sting took off his jacket and warped the crying baby with it before taking it in his arms.

"So small." Sting beamed and nuzzled the baby's cheek with his nose. The baby gradually calmed, sensing Sting's presence again.

The other three dragons transformed as well and Gajeel once again had to stop Natsu from making Rogue his personal torch.

"Guys, can you please calm fuckin' down!" Sting yelled as the baby in his arms went restless.

The trio bickering dragons blinked at him, surprised by the sudden raise of voice.

"Okay." Rogue was the first to snap out of his surprised state.

At that Sting back to the baby in his arms, all bright and smiling.

"Shit." Natsu cursed under his breath.

"It begins." Gajeel muttered.

"What begins?" Rogue asked.

"You will see." Natsu said.

Sting was oblivious with the wary aura around the three dragons behind him. He was too busy staring at the baby with awe and heartfluttering feeling. This was the first time he saw a dragon baby, and the feeling was great. He felt like he just got a really big and unexpected gift, which it was in a sense.

Natsu sighed while watching how Sting's luminous form seemed brighter than usual. The three let him had his short lived happiness, and each of them began formulating a good and long lecture for Sting in their heads. The euphoria began dissipating and just then they realized, except for Sting, that they had a spectator for the whole time. Natsu spun around quickly to meet eyes with a petrified Gray between the woods. Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the scared looking Gray before advancing to him. Working on impulse only, Gray ran away.

Gajeel growled low before running after him. Natsu followed closely, feared for dear life that Gajeel would harm the submissive demon. Natsu saw the glint in Gajeel's eyes, it was predatory. Natsu ran faster and just in time he caught Gray and rolled them over when three metal spears sent Gray's way.

Gray struggled in his panic but Natsu kept his arms around Gray. He growled low in Gray's ear.

"Calm down, or else."

Gray stopped moving. No, Natsu would never intimidate him like that. But again, he knew nothing about the lizard- no, the dragon. Gray could only shiver and grip Natsu's uniform tightly unconsciously. A soothing rub against his back was all Gray need to peer above him where Natsu glared sharply to someone. He turned his head a little to find Gajeel, so menacingly stood before them with his hands transformed into chainsaw knives.

Gray realized 'Calm down, or else' meant that the harm would come from Gajeel's action.

"We need to shut him." Gajeel said. Gray bit the inside of his cheeks. What did 'shut' mean?

"I'll do it."

"No, you won't."

Gray felt the arms around him embraced him tighter. "Yes, I'll do."

"Don't be ridiculous, you won't, Natsu." Gajeel said as he walked to them.

"Gajeel! Don't harm him." Natsu growled.

"I just want to shut him up."

"And by that you mean?!" Natsu yelled, the air around them heated up.

Gajeel raised his arm and changed the chainsaw knife into a sword. He pointed the sword to Gray's body, ready to launch it.

"Don't." Natsu growled as he shielded Gray's body with himself.

Gajeel snickered darkly. "You are going to be okay if this sword pierce you, but not that sub."

"GAJEEL! STOP THAT!" Natsu shouted, veins strained all over his body. He knew Gajeel was right. Natsu would be healed in days but Gray, he would die if that sword pierced his body. Gray whimpered, he realized what situation he was in. And by their reaction, Natsu couldn't save him.

Gray looked up to Natsu who was so desperately defending him. But assessing their situation, nothing could be done. Gray closed his eyes and his body went relax in Natsu arms. Natsu blinked and looked down to the demon who was now leaning his head at Natsu's chest. A sincere expression on his face. Natsu's eyes widened. No, he couldn't lose this demon. Not this way, and not any other way.

Without thinking, Natsu pulled Gray's shirt at the shoulder and revealing the fair skin of Gray's shoulder. He leaned down before sinking his sharp teeth on the smooth skin and sending his signature magic to the demon's body. Officially claiming him.

Gajeel stared wide eyed. His jaws gaped as he smelled that the process had ignited unbearable heat for the submissive demon.

Natsu finally stopped. He turned to Gajeel and glared in challenge. Gray was part of dragon reign now. Gajeel shoulders went slack and the metals in his hands disappeared. Yes, he couldn't harm Gray now, and that left to Natsu to shut him up, whatever the way was. But that wasn't his main concern now.

"O-oi." Gajeel began. Natsu glared again. "How do you fix... that?" Gajeel pointed to a heavily blushing Gray.

Natsu blinked. He then turned to see Gray who was still in his embrace, panting and blushing heavily, with dangerous desire shone in his eyes, which focus only to Natsu. He wanted Natsu.

"A-a-aa.. Ga-Gajeel!" Natsu nervously called for Gajeel who tiptoe-ed away from the scene. Gray closed his eyes and nuzzled to Natsu neck, before kissing it softly. Small hands raised to circle Natsu's neck and returned the embrace, bombarding Natsu's olfactory sense with his delicious smell.

"You, take care of him. Have you not hear what happens when you claim a demon?" Gajeel said before vanishing into the woods.

"GAJEEL YOU BASTARD! IT'S PART YOUR FAULT!" Natsu shouted to nothing.

Natsu sighed, strained his body when Gray kept nuzzling him, apparently the innocence submissive was seducing him. Gray was drunk with his heat. He didn't think straight, and who knows, maybe Gray would regret it if Natsu relent to Gray's current desire. And if Natsu really did mate, then it was done for Gray. No, Natsu shouldn't be that selfish.

Gray whimpered feverishly, still blushing and panting by the unbearable heat. His black tail swished around and brushed against Natsu's cheek before going to Natsu's neck and rubbing it deliciously to a certain sensitive area. He tugged at Natsu's shirt and whimpered again since Natsu didn't reciprocate his seduction. Natsu kept his arms around Gray, but nothing more. Natsu only kissed his forehead once, and that frustrating Gray.

Natsu sighed at last. He meet eyes with Gray. The eyes clearly demand him to do something. Natsu sighed again. He finally decided to relieve the smaller form from his heat, but no full mating.

(With the other three dragons)

Gajeel twitched his eye from the building up anger as they finally reached their supposedly house. Now, there was only wood chunks and broken furniture scattered here and there. Sting knew it was Natsu's doing, but part of it was his fault since he triggered Natsu's action. Sting hugged the baby tighter.

Gajeel spun around and Sting stiffened. He bulldozed his way to Sting and stood face to face with the smaller dragon. There was so many things he want to say but they died down when seeing the nervousness in Sting's face, and the baby in his embrace. He sighed.

"You two, stay somewhere for tonight. I'll fix this house overnight." Gajeel said.

"Okay." Rogue said before pulling Sting with him, didn't give Gajeel a time to change his mind.

"Gajeel-san, can you make baby cribs and stuffs?" Sting yelled.

"Yes, just go away before I change my mind and work your asses to help me with this." Gajeel yelled back.

"O-okay!" Sting jogged to a quickly walking away Rogue.

"Rogue!" Gajeel yelled and Rogue stopped. "You hunt something, that bundle needs raw meat."

"I will do it after-."

"NOW!"

"But-."

"You build this thing then."

"Fine." Rogue said before disappearing into the woods.

**To be continued**

Just me having fun with my delusional AU world of FT I just created ==':

1. Gajeel is 1009 years old, Natsu is 960 years old, Rogue is 686 years old, and Sting is 610 years old.

2. Gajeel doesn't have any protective attachment to Natsu since he was practically a baby also when Natsu was born.

3. Natsu actually HAS protective attachment toward Rogue, but since he saw Rogue as a potential 'danger' for Sting, who is his younger sibling, so he rarely show it.

4. Rogue DOES NOT have _**brotherly**_ protective attachment to Sting. Because like Natsu and Gajeel, he was a toddler when Sting born.

5. Gajeel is creeped out by Rogue's mature behavior. So he feels awkward to act like an older brother.

6. Due to that, Rogue doesn't call Gajeel with -nii like Sting does to Natsu.

7. Sting's first kiss is Rogue.

Yuppy, that's all and please give me your power \(*_*)/


End file.
